KivaMarieTurbo1
Back-Story: Kiva is a Youtuber who has saved Earth multiple times, while joining one adventure team to the next. Brave, determined and kind to others, Kiva is the one teammate anyone can meet. ''Crossover Franchise Synopsis:'' ''Series 1: A Devastating Wake -'' Kiva has appeared as a guest star in this series. Along with Danny and Sawyer, Kiva has found two new heroes on Planet Pokitaru. She explains the entire problem to them and has joined forces with Ratchet and Clank to take on a first set of missions on Planet Earth. From stopping 'The First Age of Robots' to helping a new hero, Iron Man. Kiva has become a beacon of hope for not only the two new heroes, but also for her surroundings. ''Series 2: Trail of the Dragon Balls -'' As the only secret member of the team, Kiva is tasked to travel many worlds and continue her battle against the forces of darkness. During her travels, she met many new members on the team, including Talwyn and Reia. When meeting Reia for the first time, Kiva felt that Reia can be someone important to her heart. It was she who gained Reia's confidence when her rival is in the middle of the Clash of Prophecies and who brings Winnie the Pooh back after a violent clash against Darkseid once. ''Series 3: Redemption -'' Knowing that Ratchet is training under a new mentor, Kiva gets the team back together under desperate measures. When demons are rising and Xehanort returning, Kiva knew that the team would that the gang need new knowledge to stand a chance against them. During their search, Kiva stood curious about an ancient Japanese culture painting where Reia began to develop knowledge of the past. In many ways, Kiva stood by Ratchet, who regained his confidence as a leader, and Reia, who has become attached to her. ''Series 4: Shadows Uprising -'' Upon Yen Sid's decision, Kiva has been chosen to take part of the Mark of Mastery exam. Chosen Reia as her teacher, the two learned more of each other. From Kiva's past to Reia's last name, Kiva keeps her spirit as she takes down Baron Zemo for the ultimate sacrifice made in the past. Later on, Kiva tried new places to understand more of the upcoming fight with Bowser himself, but her help with restoring an ancient tablet and stopping powerful enemies are more important. ''Series 5: A War Without End -'' When Kiva got word that some of the members are spooked because of the recent Pandora's Box activity, Kiva tried her best to keep them focus and compelled. Even after the 75th Hunger Games, her first campaign to save nature and gotten a new lawyer, that wasn't enough because the fear has spread into Bowser Koopa himself. Her own fear has been realized, but Kiva joined forces with Ratchet and Reia to put an end to her own fear as well as the Koopa Empire from terrorizing the galaxy. ''Series 6: Light vs Darkness -'' Three months later, Kiva gets the team back together once again because Hatchet has his Dark Organization prepared to strike multiple worlds. Knowing this, Kiva has agreed to help them in some locations, but leaves due to her recent training against Hatchet. Her help with Katniss, Chihiro and Clara Oswald separately has greatly improved her in many ways possible. Kiva even took part of the Dawn War against the Dark Organization. ''Series 7: The Next Generation -'' Kiva studied at Hogwarts several years later, when she meets Jake for the first time. She even trains him to be a more dependent person over an entire year. Jake discovered his family tree as well and understood completely. Nearing the end of his journey, however, Kiva returned to action when Jake and the gang are in trouble again when the Dark Command attacks the Enterprise and has the crew stranded on a planet. ''Series 8: The Balance of Time -'' Both Kiva and Lisa, her daughter, made it to the starship just in the nick of time when a time paradox hits the ship. It was she that discover Kale; a Saiyan from Universe 6, who calmed down thanks to her. Reia takes the entire gang to Conton City, where Kiva and Lisa can be safe until it is safe for them to return to Earth. After the Skeleton King's destruction, both mother and daughter returned home where the conversation between the two have become more dear. She even joined the Final Alliance to take down both Goku Black and Zamasu. ''Series 9: Eternal Darkness -'' When rumors has spread that some of the heroes are missing, and no one knows why that happened, the gang returned to action and start saving them, one by one. Completely out of the blue, Kiva is starting to have a baby and has taken extra precautions, as Reia's request. That come to play when Sarah Kerrigan, also known as the Queen of Blades, shows up and sees a connection between the two. After her child came, and ending the Taken War, Kiva retired to her family as the gang went seperate ways for good. Category:Heroes Category:Guest Stars